


For you (isn't saying happy birthday)

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belated Birthday, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Feels, Femdom, Kinda, Multi, Pegging, maybe if you squint, not wincest, safeword impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Belated birthday f/m/m





	For you (isn't saying happy birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest implied if you squint, this got away from me, we were talking about pegging.... 
> 
> I don't own the characters or universe.

Your phone woke you up at 7am, it was Sam telling you they were on their way home, it would take them about 8 hours, they both couldn't wait to be back to the bunker. You told Sam to make sure they were safe on the way back and you'd see them around 3. 

After you disconnected, it was time for action. Laundry needed to be done, and you needed to figure out food, thank Chuck you went to the grocery store yesterday. The boys had taken this case last week, and even though another hunter was closer Dean insisted they go, and asked you to stay behind and keep doing research. You figured out what it was thanks to Sam noticing the purple goo in the victim's mouths, you sent the instructions on how it hunted and what to kill it with 4 days ago with a small side note of happy Birthday Dean. You hadn't received a response, and it took 3 more days for them to find the monster and kill it. You knew that Dean took this case so there would be no birthday celebration, and frankly you hadn't actually been planning one.... you were going to make a pie, cook some good food and maybe checking something off of Dean's “fuck it” list (it's not exactly a bucket list, it's more like kinks he wants to try before he gets too old.... like he's never not going to be a kinky fucker.) 

You always tried to have clean bedding when they boys got back, mostly because you never knew where they were going to sleep. Sometimes all of you piled in your shared room and other times everyone slept alone... so to prevent anyone sleeping on old sheets you washed 4 sets of bedding. Getting started on your tasks headphones in, you stripped the beds and got all the washing machines in the laundry room going, you also pulled the dirty clothes hampers and got a couple loads of clothes together. You decided to give the bunker a once over cleaning and then you showered and started cooking. Two pies to start a cherry and a pecan. Once they were in the ovens you peeled potatoes, and got them in a pot of water, you prepped the ham -topped with pineapple, cherries and glaze- and prepped veggies for a salad. You pulled the pies from the oven and put the ham in (if you timed it right it would be ready when the boys got home) and you went to get ready. You remade the beds, and messaged Sam to get an idea of Dean's mood. 

[Heya, how's it coming?]

Sam [pretty good we're on track to be home by 3, Dean's hauling ass  
I think he misses you]

[Should I get things ready? Or do you think it wont go over well?  
I know you guys did this because he didn't want to think about his birthday]

Sam [I think it will be received well, and your right we didn't touch on the fact it was his birthday  
Just don't go overboard ok?]

[Is two pies, a homemade meal, a gift and checking something off the list going overboard?]

Sam [...that's a lot y/n]

[Too late now.... if he's mad at me, you had nothing to do with it, if he loves it I'll tell him how you helped... he needs to always have one of us. ]

Sam [Hey y/n, you know he loves you, right? You know I love you, right? I won't let you take all the blame if he gets pissed]

[Sam, I know alright and I love you and I love Dean, but Dean does not need to be mad at both of us. I'll see you at 3]

**************************************  
“what was that all about?” Dean asked  
“what do you mean?” replied Sam  
“your phone going off and the smiling.... is it y/n?” inquired Dean.  
“yes, she was just checking on our ETA, she said she loves us and misses us” supplied Sam  
“well why is she texting you and not me? I told you she likes you more... we're forcing her into this,” complained Dean.  
“ we're not forcing her to do anything. And she loves us both and she knows your driving, did you ever text her back to thank her for the hunt info?” asked Sam  
“well no, I mean I was thrown by the happy Birthday.. I don't think I replied... shit is she mad at me?” asked Dean  
“she's not mad at you, but she is worried you're upset with her, but you can't solve anything til we're home. So drive” replied Sam. 

**********************************************

You sighed, this was probably going to blow up in your face, you went to Dean's room and placed a small card and box on his bed. Then you went to your shared room and put the things in the nightstand you would need if Dean wanted to check something off his list. Then back to your room, the only thing really different about what you were wearing were the lacy black panties and matching bra, they were new. You put on a touch of eyeliner and mascara and went to finish the food. 

It was 2:00pm, the boys would be here in an hour, so you started the potatoes, glazed the ham again, and decided to make some green bean casserole last min you got it in the oven at 2:30. You mixed the salad together with everything but the dressing, mashed the potatoes and set the stand mixer to whip some cream for the pies. At 3 exactly you were pulling the ham and green bean casserole from the oven, and making the gravy. You laid everything out, and were setting the table when you heard the door open. You popped your head out of the kitchen to watch the boys come down the stairs. They looked beat, 

“smells good in here, y/n, you been cooking,” asked Dean. 

“yea, I got an itch to do some real cooking, you boys hungry?” you replied. 

“when isnt Dean hungry?” snarled Sam.

“well I even made a salad for you, princess” you snarked back, using Dean's nickname for Sam. 

The boys dropped their duffels in the library and joined you in the kitchen. Dean looked stunned at the amount of food.

“you cooked everything the store had, huh" Dean gaped.

“no, not even close but we will be eating ham for the next week” you replied. 

“come on, sit down” you gestured for the boys to sit at the table. 

You got them each a beer and set about filling two plates for them. Even Sam looked impressed by the food you had made, and they both dug in making happy sounds as they ate. You worked on a smaller plate, watching as both boys eventually got up for seconds. When you had finished and Dean was looking like he was going to get up again, you asked if he was planning on saving room for pie.

“you made pie too? Is this heaven?”Dean asked amazed. 

“yea, yea, you act like I don't cook and bake for you. so yes there is pie and you aren't in heaven, Sam's to snarky for that.”you quipped 

Queue Sam's bitch face, which made you laugh. 

“Give me a min to get this stuff picked up a bit and I'll get you some pie, here,” you started pouring a couple fingers of whiskey each, “work on this til I'm ready” you said as you sat the glasses down. 

Quick as you could you packed everything up and set the dirty dishes in the sink to be delt with later. Then you grabbed both pies and set them on the table in front of the boys, and grabbed the whip cream and plates. 

“wow. Ok I want a piece of both please?! How about you Sammy?” Dean asked excitedly.

You began cutting and dishing up the pie, 

“I would love a small piece of each, y/n, they look really good.” Sam said. 

You served them both and went to start on the dishes, rinsing them off and loading the dishwasher. You heard a sigh of satisfaction and the scrape of chairs as the boys got up and brought you their plates. 

“if you boys want to dump your dirty clothes in the laundry room, I'll get them started,” you instructed. 

Dean kissed the top of your head when he placed his dirty dishes in the sink, and grunted his affirmative. Sam picked up the pies and covered them and the whip cream with plastic wrap and stuck them in the fridge. Then he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“That was good, Dean really appreciated the good food, you spoil us. We get on the road and even Dean gets cranky after 3 days of diner food,” Sam said quietly. 

“I'm glad you both liked it, I left Dean's gift on his bed. I hope he likes it.” you replied pensively. You turned in Sam's arms, and leaned up to kiss his jaw, “go put your dirty clothes in the laundry room” you demanded. 

Sam acquiesced, with a quick kiss and he was off. You sighed, and headed to the laundry room, and piled the clothes in the washers, you grabbed the clean clothes from earlier and headed to the library to fold them. 

************************************

Dean hums to himself as he heads to his room, he wants some clean clothes and a shower to wash the road off, he opens his door and sees the envelope and small box on the bed. He picks them up and sits down at his desk, he opens the card first, on the front dark green and in gold script it only says “for you” he opens the card in your hand writing he reads, “ I know you hate celebrating your birthday, but this is for you, because I love you with all my heart and I want to give you good memories, so you're armed when the bad ones come. Inside the box is a small gift, a token of my love, but there is something else I'd like to do for you, I want to help you check something off your list, normally I let you choose and since only one of the things is something only a girl could do, I'd like to, I bought what we needed. If you want to do this, let me know, if not we can have a normal night in and watch a movie. I love you Dean.”  
Dean wiped his misty eyes, and turns to the box, he opens the paper, and lifts the lid, his eyes fall on a leather cuff, he lifts it from the box and sees the engravings - and a small folded piece of paper at the bottom, he opens it “the cuff is engraved with protection symbols from 15 different cultures and once secured around your wrist cannot be cut or removed by anyone but you.” Dean smiles and heads for the shower.

************************************

You're sitting in the library folding clothes when Sam walks in. “you know, I thought it was my turn for laundry duty,” Sam quipped.  
“it might have been but I need something to do and i'm not hunting for another case just yet, you just got home.” you answered.

Sam chuckled and reached for your hand, and pulled you up to him. “I missed you, little girl” Sam growled in your ear. You moaned and melted in to his embrace, you missed having the boys around and you were lonely when they left you. You stretched up on your toes to kiss Sam, who wasted no time to deepen the kiss, holding your waist to him with one and and the other fisted in your hair to control the kiss. You were both lost in the kiss when you heard Dean clear his throat, “you two wanna get a room?” he asked.  
“Not unless your coming with,” you panted in response. You peered over Sam's shoulder to look at Dean, he was leaning in the doorway, and you could see the bulge in his jeans, he enjoyed the show.  
“I might have to do that, you both put on quite a show.” Dean replied.  
You used your hands to urge Sam to turn so Dean could see you both instead of Sam's back, this meant Dean could see the way Sam had you moulded to his body, and how his hand was fisted in your hair. You felt Dean's eyes trail over you, “I think I want to check that off my list,” Dean said calmly. This caused both of you to turn and look at Dean at the same time, “you sure?” you asked  
“yea, yea I am” Dean replied.  
Sam let you go, and looked towards Dean, the question clear - does he get to join. Dean nodded once and you took Sam's hand and walked towards Dean and reached for his, leading them down to your shared room. 

After you all crossed the threshold, you turned to face your boys, Sam looked ready to eat you while Dean looked almost nervous, which for a sex god was hard to do. You decided this couldn't work like normal, which was when one of the boys took charge and you and the other bent to their will. Tonight they would both bend to yours, it was the only way this would work. 

You steeled yourself, “ this is going to go a little bit different. You're both going to do what I tell you, for this to work, I need you both to be completely comfortable. So we need safe words or I'm not going on.”  
Dean huffed, “how about, no and stop...”  
“you know why, because someone usually says that but doesn't actually mean it. And I need you to know if all this needs to end that it can in an instant, so choose or I'm going to go.” you said firmly.  
“impala” states Sam  
Dean paused, “that works, impala”  
“ok, impala it is.” you agree. 

“Dean are you ok with checking pegging off your list?” you ask  
“yes, please,” dean answers almost before your done speaking.  
“Sam are you ok with taking my orders during this?” you check in with Sam.  
“yes, ma'am” Sam answers quickly. 

“let's get started, strip both of you, dean lay face up on the bed when your done, Sam when your done you can start undressing me” you commanded, you watched both your boys obey, Dean lays down on the bed, half hard and watches as Sam pulls off your over shirt, then your cami and finally your leggings leaving you in your matching underwear. You walk to the bed and kneel between Dean's legs, “ Sam,would you please get me the lube, and wand vibrator out of the drawer.” you ask.  
“yes, Ma'am”, is the reply along with hastily following your instruction, you glance over and Sam is hard... hmmm we may be checking more than one thing off the list. Sam sets the items down next to you, and waits. You toss a pillow to the floor near you, “kneel, baby” you comand, and sam eagerly complies.

Now you can focus on Dean, leaning up to kiss him quick and nasty, all tongue, and teeth. Then kissing down behind his jaw and sucking a mark there before kissing down his neck leaving more bruises in your wake. You begin licking and sucking at his nipples til he's moaning, then you work your way down his stomach, and pass by his weeping cock to lick and suck at his balls. You pull off and direct Dean to turn over, he looks more nervous now, you push and pull him into position, head down ass up. 

“Sam, please turn on the wand low, and run it up and down Dean's cock - do not make him come” you comand.  
“yes ma'am” sam replies and sets about his task.  
Once dean is relaxed into the vibrations, you pull the globes of his ass apart and lick from his balls to his lower back, Dean jerks, Sam moans. “Sam you better not be touching yourself” you state.  
“yes ma'am” sam replies and pulls his arm away from his cock and puts it behind his back.  
“good boy” you praise, sam moans at that and you feel Dean shiver.  
“do you wanna be my good boy Dean? You going to hold still while I lick you open?” you tease.  
“yes, yes, ma'am, I'll be good please, please dont stop” dean begs. 

You lean back in and tongue at Dean's hole, leaving over with the flat of your tongue until you feel the muscle start to relax then you start probing at the muscle with the point of your tongue working it in and out of Dean's ass, nibbling at the rim as the muscles loosen up, and Dean starts thrusting back and fucking himself on your tongue. You slip one finger up and in next to your tongue to pull on the rim and start stretching him out and Dean just keens. You pull away and pull Sam's hand with the toy away from Dean's cock, “you don't get to come til I'm in your ass, you got that Dean?” you ask.  
“yes, ma'am, I'll wait, wanna be good for you” Dean whines at the lack of stimulation. 

You stand from the bed, and watch as Dean turns to look at you, “Sam will you get the harness and dildo out of the drawer” you ask.  
“yes ma'am’ Sam replies and places the items on the nightstand.  
You reach out and lift Sam's chin, and kiss him, “your being so good, your going to earn such a good reward when we're done, can you take my panties off?” you command gently. Sam reaches and pulls your panties down and off, revealing how your wetness has spread down your thighs. 

“ma'am, can I, can I clean you up a bit?” Sam asks.  
“Yes, you've been good. Use your mouth only, and let's turn this way so Dean can see.” you agree, turning so your profile is visible to Dean and you place one foot up on the bed, opening yourself to Sam's wicked tongue. “Go on, Sam, make me come.” you command reaching for him and threading your hand in his hair as he kneels between your legs, and starts licking and sucking at your clit, then running his tongue from your hole to your clit, you fist his hair tightly when he points his tongue and thrusts it in your hole, then pulls back to suck your clit, before doing it again, you were teetering on the edge when Sam lightly runs his teeth over your clit, and you're gone the fire in your belly runs through your body as you gush on Sam's face and he greedily laps it up. You pull back, putting your foot back down and kiss Sam licking the taste of yourself off his lips. Looking over at Dean he hasn't moved, he's breathing heavily, and is flushed down to his cock. 

“thank you Sam, can you hook the harness to me please?” you ask. Sam holds it out and you step into the harness that tightens around your waist and has straps that run between your legs, those are tightened as well, you grab the dildo, which Dean immediately recognizes, it's his, well you cloned his cock, and that's what you plan on using, it fits into the ring and locks into your harness. Sam kneels back on the pillow as you take your place between Dean's legs, and slick your fingers with lube, starting with one, and stretching him out slowly, working your way up to three fingers and on every thrust making sure to hit his prostate. Dean is begging now, “please, y/n, please fuck me, need to come, want to come on your cock, please”. You take pity and pull your fingers out and lube yourself up, and line up with Dean's gaping hole. You rub the head across once, twice, before easing in, one smooth thrust til you bottom out.  
Dean is babbling begging you to move, and Sam, he’s watching with the kind of focus you usually only see with research. 

You pull back almost all the way and watch his hole stretch around the flared head before you thrust back in angling your hips to hit his prostate. You know you got it right when his back arches and he moans so pretty. “ there, there, y/n please, please let me come”  
“you can come De, but only if you can come from my cock, can you do that?”  
“yes, harder, please” is Deans response. 

You double your efforts, keeping the right angle and slamming into Dean, you lean over Deans back and practically growl, “come” in his ear, and he does, striping his stomach and chest, you thrust more slowly to work him thought the aftershocks, then pull out when he's done. You help him roll over and wipe the come off with a wet wipe you keep next to the bed, and give him a drink of water. You can almost hear sam vibrating with need, after watching you with Dean. “De, you good?” you check in.  
“yea, y/n but I didn't get you off” Dean answers.  
“that's ok, baby, this was about you, do you mind if I help sammy out?” you ask.  
“ no, but can you stay here” dean asks shyly  
“of course,” you reply unhooking the harness and dropping it to the floor “put your legs together, yea like that, good boy.” you say as you straddle dean's hips.  
“Sam, you've been such a good boy, come on up here and let me help you” you say as you beckon Sam up on the bed, straddling Dean's thighs, he reaches for the drawer for a condom, you stop him. “remember your reward, no condom tonight” you say causing both men to pause. “I'll explain later, but there's no risk, it's fine.” Sam nods and you bend back over Dean, the lace from your bra running his nipples, you wiggle your hips at Sam. You feel him line up and thrust in, bottoming out and ramming your cervix, you moan half pained, but it hurts so good. You tilt your hips so it's not quite so painful, giving him more room to work, as he starts a steady but brutal pace. Soon the room is filled with the sounds of skin on skin, and panting, you feel that heat building up, and you let it explode, moaning and clenching around Sam's cock. 

You feel hands on your breasts, and look to see Dean staring at you, you realize you can feel his hardness against your stomach. “you ready to go again de?” you ask.  
“yea, you look so hot taking it from Sammy” Dean gasps. 

Sam slowed his thrusting, “you boys wanna fuck me together?” you ask, you hear Sam groan, his head hits between your shoulders, as he grasps the base of his cock to stop from coming “you trying to kill me little girl?”  
“no Sammy, want you and De to fill me up at the same time, please” you asked coyly.  
Sam thrusts all the way in while Dean starts working a lubed finger in next to Sams dick, you moan and rock down as he works his way up to three fingers thrusting in and out next to Sam's dick. He pulls them out and adds lube to his cock, “dude shes soaking I dont think you need that” Sam groans when he hears the lube cap.  
“dude, what have I told you, the wetter the better, especially with as stretched out as she is, its kind” Dean answered.  
Dean lines up and starts thrusting in next to Sam, it's still a tight fit even with the stretching. “baby girl you need to relax and let me in,” Dean soothes. You work on your breathing and Dean slides in, the three of you moan at the stretch, and tightness.  
“oh, oh, I'm so full, please, please move” you pant  
Sam and Dean don't need to be told twice, they start a steady rhythm one in the other out so your always full. You feel the heat building, “i'm, i'm, going to come” you warn the boys, the feeling blows through you as you clench down on the cocks in you, and you feel wave after wave of pleasure as the rhythm Sam and Dean worked to establish is shot and they start thrusting in at the same time, lengthening your orgasm, both of them start coming at the same time, your so sensitive you can feel it hot and slick in you.

Sam and Dean slow to a stop waiting until they are soft enough to slide out. Sam sits back on his haunches while you are sprawled out over Dean's chest, panting. You hear Sam move, “Don’t move, please dont move,” Sam asks, he’s back almost as fast as he left, and you feel one of his hands tilting your hips, “Dean reach around here and hold her open” Sam asks Dean obliges and you can feel him bareing you to Sam, and you hear a click, you realize Sam is taking pictures, “Sam, Sam, what are you doing?” you ask kind of panicky.  
“shh, chill, they are just for us, Dean cant see how hot this is, neither can you, I'll delete them after you look if you want” Sam soothes. 

You still, but reach down between your legs and rub around your hole, playing in their come while Sam takes photo after photo, all three of your hands in the shot. When Sam is done being a photographer he grabs some wet wipes and wipes you, and Dean off before getting to himself, and curling around you from behind, Dean laying in front of you with your head on his chest. After a few minutes all three of you drift off. You wake up before your boys but you see Sam's phone on the nightstand, your curious, you unlock it and open the gallery and scroll through a bunch pictures of Dean and Sam's hands holding you open while your gaping stretched out and leaking their come, pictures of your fingers joining and pulling more come out and rubbing it around, your surprised at how hot you found it, knowing that Sam saw that and needed to be able to see it again, you decided he could keep them. You felt Dean move, looking over you see him watching you, you scroll back to the beginning and let him look through the pictures, you could tell when he got to the ones where you got involved because he groaned, you reached down and felt he was already half hard. He set Sam's phone down and kissed you while you stroked him to full hardness. 

“you guys starting with out me?” Sam mumbled in your ear.  
“not anymore since your awake” you replied. “seems like a waste to let all that work to stretch me out go to waste, how about you both fill me up again then we can go shower.” you suggest.  
Sam and Dean groan in stereo. 

They changed position, Sam on his back legs together as you climb on, and slide him into you, Dean comes behind and presses you to lean over Sam, and he lines up and slides home in one thrust.  
“all that work was worth it for that” groaned Dean.  
There was no teasing, no drawing this out, they were fucking to come.  
“Wait, wait” you gasp “De take a picture, of both of you in me”  
Both sam and dean moan, Dean grabs the phone and turns on the camera, Sam reaches and holds you open as Dean takes a series of photos of him and Sam in you. He sets the phone down, and they start back up. You feel your orgasm approaching, and it floods your system, you scream, Sam and Dean keep plowing into you riding out the clenching of your walls, and extending your orgasm, and triggering theirs, as they fill you again, and they keep thrusting after creating a mess between your legs. They both pull out, and Sam slides his long fingers in you and pulls your hole open gaping you for Dean's eyes, that's when you realize that Dean is taking more pictures of your cunt with four loads of come, gaping open after being fucked by two cocks at once, causing you to moan and shudder. 

“Ok, baby girl, let's go shower.” Dean said helping you to your feet. “you too baby boy” he directs at Sam. The three of you head for the shower room, and wash up together before going to the kitchen to heat up some more food. Sitting around the table eating, Deans going through his list, he looks up grinning like a jackal, “we crossed off more than one thing on my list... we crossed off 4, best birthday ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at callme-kaz2y5-baby on tumblr 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
